


Sans And The Mad Fire Man

by Lmaoimundertaletrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Can someone please give a better ship name than Us!Sansby?, Cinnamon Roll, Don't Judge Me, Headcanon, How does someone add story, I Don't Even Know, I don't know how this will end, M/M, Not sure how this goes, Please Don't Hurt Me, Rhymes, Us!Sansby, Us!grillby is bae, Very Rare Ship, blueberry, holy shit, hot hot hot, kms, omg, so hot would frie an egg, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmaoimundertaletrash/pseuds/Lmaoimundertaletrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere deep within a place rested a large mountain. Inside </p><p>of that large mountain was a dark and deep underground, </p><p>possibly more deep than you could ever imagine. Inside the </p><p>underground lived a variety of strange creatures but despite their </p><p>differences, lived together in harmony. A legend however was </p><p>told about a mad fire monster that lived inside of a cave. It was </p><p>said that this particular monster lived in the core of the </p><p>underground. As the story unfolds it has been known that long </p><p>ago an intense bloodshed was inflicted upon his family with him, </p><p>the youngest, being the only survivor. Having nowhere else to go </p><p>he indulged into finding a place to live and soon came across an </p><p>old, dark cave. Of course, no one knew if he had survived or not </p><p>but some rumored he was still alive and his own spirit spat anger </p><p>and hatred. How could someone have done that to him? Since he </p><p>could not control his temper, people began spreading stories of </p><p>his madness and anger. The people were in such peril fear that it </p><p>was known whoever tried entering the cave...</p><p> </p><p>Never returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans And The Mad Fire Man

**Author's Note:**

> Well I know this ship is pretty rare but well, I just love US grillby so much so really, I hope you all enjoy this ^^  
> Also this fanfic is based on a pic of a tumblr senpai! If he is reading this, this work only exists thanks to you <3

Sans was a small skeleton that lived in a peaceful town called Snowdin. It was fairly small with very few monsters inhabited, but was also a comforting place to live and it contained incredible beauty within it. Sans lived with his older brother, Papyrus, a tall, lanky skeleton that usually had a cigar in between his teeth and an orange hoodie around his boney figure. Sans' appearance differed as it was more common to see him wearing his blue hued armor with small boots and a cape. He for some reason also always carried tacos with him. And despite his very flexible personality and stature, he was very short compared to his brother.

Today seemed to be a normal day like usual.  
Papyrus normally went to Muffet’s, a place where monsters went to socialize and eat with their friends. The problem was, that Papyrus went there extremely often which upset his smaller brother, often getting him on his nerves.

All Sans wanted was to spend a little more time with his brother. Perhaps like playing a game, chatting, eating together, or anything really. It saddened him as it had been a while since they did something together.  
But alas, poor Sans was too shy to tell that to Papyrus. He just assumed Papyrus wouldn’t understand and end up mad at Sans or something. But Sans couldn’t take it anymore! He wanted... no, needed to tell Papyrus how he felt before he started to say things that he'd rather not out loud.

Papyrus sat on the couch eating the tacos Sans had prepared for him. No doubt he'd be going to Muffet's as soon as he was finished. Sans decided that this was the perfect chance for him to tell him how he felt and how he just wanted to spend some time with him.

 

"H-Hey Papy!"

 

Sans tried to spark up a conversation with his brother but he didn’t know how to explain particularly what he wanted, but he needed to somehow. Papyrus noticed his little brother and responded with a soft brotherly smile.

 

"Yo Sans, Need something?"

 

Sans began to sweat nervously as he tried to find a place to sit next to his brother. He tried to calm down since he was shivering a lot. He began having trouble with his words but somehow managed to spill them orderly.

 

"S-So……B-Brother…..d-do you want to like……..do something? Like watch a show? Or play something?"

 

Papyrus gave a fairly quick response

 

"Oh?….That would be nice actually"

 

Sans was surprised seeing as his brother didn't decline his offer with an excuse or something. Sans' mood suddenly became euphoric which caused his eyes to sparkle with joy.

 

"Ah! R-Really!?"

 

Papyrus gave him a quick glance and awkwardly shifted in his seat

 

"Yeah, but…..I need to go to Muffet’s today. How about some other day? I promise I’ll try to make it up to you."

 

Sans' hope was shattered and his mood that was really high, suddenly managed to be even worse than before. To think he actually believed that for once, Papyrus was going to spend some time with his little brother. But it looked like Papyrus had more important plans for the day.

 

"A-Ah…" Sans muttered in disappointment.

 

Papyrus gave a small frown

 

"Sorry but I promise that I’ll play with you some time okay?"

 

Papyrus steals a last bite from his taco and raises himself off the couch, sighing a little. He was ready to leave the house and go to Muffet’s, but Sans was really full of it. All he wanted was to pass some time with his brother. 'Was that too much to ask?' He thought, 'Does Papyrus even care about me?', His mind raced 'What did I do wrong?', “Am I that annoying?”

 

"What’s so important in Muffet’s that you need to go there everyday?"

"Huh?"

 

Sans gets up from the couch, and raises his voice, trying not to cry. He tried his best to say everything he wanted to say and everything that he was holding back for a long time. But now his true feelings surpassed his emotions and was let loose like a wild bull.

 

"You stopped...caring about me as soon as you started going to that place. You can't even look at me straight in the eye anymore. Did I do something wrong? What happened to our relationship? Am I that much of a horrible brother to you?"

"W-What? N-No Sans you got it wrong…."

 

Sans could feel his tears trickle down his cheeks, he was simply being honest to Papyrus and himself. Why did it hurt so much?  
His breathing hitched and he felt himself growing impatient.

 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WHAT? I JUST WANT FOR YOU TO TELL ME THAT YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT ME FOR ONCE!.."

 

When Sans finishes his sentence, he gasped, realizing he said something that he didn't mean to say.   
Papyrus face was emotionless. He didn’t know how to answer.   
Sans, humiliated with shame ran out the main door, pushing Papyrus out of his way, he exited the house with his face covered in his hands. He was absolutely embarrassed.

 

"W-WAIT SANS!"

 

He didn’t respond to his cry or looked at him as he just kept aimlessly running with his face covered. He didn’t know or even cared where he was going. All he wanted was to be far away from Papyrus. It was just a nightmare he wanted to end.

His mind raced with thoughts and phrases he couldn't take.  
'You messed up everything' they screamed at him. 'You shouldn’t have said that' 'What would he think of you now?' 'You really are an idiot'  
As his mind toyed with him he realized he didn't look where he was going and statefully missed one of his steps. He fell onto the ground, emitting a loud, 'THUMP'

 

"Ack!"

 

Sans' clothes got a little dirty, but it wasn't an enough distraction to stop fresh tears from flowing down his face. Oh how he wanted to disappear. He was desperate. How could he make up with his brother again after that?  
It would take a while probably, but Sans couldn’t lie on the floor forever. He needed to act straight away. As he lifted himself off the ground he realized he was definitely not in Snowdin anymore. He was inside a really dark place and it was really difficult to see. Sans started to panic.

 

"H-Huh!? Where am I?"

 

He must've ran into a cave or something unknowingly. Unfortunately there was no way of knowing which one he was in. There were so many caves in Snowdin that there was no way guessing where he could've been. He felt his eyes start to water once more.  
As if that wasn't enough to scare him, he had a horrible feeling that he wasn't alone. He felt a pair of eyes trail over him frightening him even more. He heard a weird giggle in the dark.

 

"Hehehehehehehehehe…"

Sans whined in fear.

"I-Is there someone there?!" 

"Please! Help me! I’m lost!..I..don’t know where I am"

"I need help…"

"Please!"

 

Sans tried to walk as his body shivered uncontrollably. A dreadful chill slithered up his spine. All he wanted was to get out of there.

Something quickly snaked its way in front of him. It was incredibly fast and soon the thing was no longer in front of him, but hanging above him on the ceiling. It looked at Sans straight in the eyes, and made a low snicker.

 

"BOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

 

Sans fell back onto the ground and scrambled to get away from whatever that was. He covered himself with his arms and prayed that the thing would leave him alone and disappear. He began to tremble vigorously.

 

"P-PLEASE I JUST WANNA GO HOME!" he cried out.

 

Sans face grew heated and he began to break down. the thing that once recently startled him giggled and landed onto the ground. He began to tease him.

 

"Hehehehehehehehe………. Sorry little skeleton, did my surprise not seem genuine?"

"H-Huh!?"

 

It’s unexpectedly calming voice managed to snap Sans out of his fear for a brief moment. Sans lifts his arms away from his face. What he saw surprised him tremendously.  
It was a man with a body made of fire. He wore a sparkling blue suit with a yellow shirt tucked inside and on his feet, shiny yellow shoes. A pinky bow tie rested on his chest along with a belt of the same color around his waist. His whole appearance seemed to be tied all together with a sort of party themed essence. And if it wasn’t weird enough the glasses he wore had spiraled hypnotic circles that could possibly rid of someone's memories if they gazed into them long enough. 'Who would use these kind of clothes?' Sans thought, unaware of his own silly appearance. The man was really weird but he didn’t seem to be dangerous at all.

 

"U-Uh…….Excuse me…..who are you?"

 

The tall fire man broke into a wild grin and giggled once more before answering him.

 

"Who am I you ask? Surely I can fulfill this task!.. Of course don't wear it out you see.. I go by the elusive name Grillby. And if you still don't know who I am, then perhaps my infamous name won't scam. Maybe after all, you might be a fan. I go by the name 'Mad Fire Man'."  
He made air quotations with his fingers.

 

"M-Mad Fire Man!?"

 

Sans' soul started to beat faster. “Mad Fire Man” was the nickname the monsters gave to a crazy flaming monster that lived inside a cave. “But it was a legend! Right?!” Of course...nobody ever came into his cave and returned to confirm if the legend was true or not. Anyone who would was supposedly killed and kept to keep the lonely monster company. Surely this wouldn't be him?

 

"A-Are you going to kill me?"

"Hmn?"

 

Grillby gave Sans a weird look. He smiled but seemed confused about something. He slowly walked towards Sans' direction, placing a hand on his own chin as he stared at Sans with his big glasses. 

Sans felt intimidated by this.

 

"U-Uh………I-Is there something on my face?"

Sans blushed a little, embarrassed to see the fire man's face inches away from his own.

 

"D’Aaaawwwww don’t be so blue darling, I don't do much snarling."

"Huh?"  
“Darling??”

 

The fire man chuckled. He was quite enjoying teasing the little skeleton. He offering him a hand to get up. Sans a little doubtful at first reluctantly took a hold of his hand and stood up. Grillby was way more taller than he seemed.

 

"So darling, what made you decide to visit the little old me? They wouldn’t even go here for my tea."

 

Sans gulped air nervously.

 

"A-Ah……I got lost…….You know?…….."

"Lost you say? Well, let me help you if I may!"

 

This seemed to be unusually unexpected. He didn't seem like a deranged mad man to him. Maybe he was a little crazy. But would he really kill someone?

 

"Really!?" Sans questioned in hope.

"Yes, but may I ask why such stress? Your face is contoured in such a mess." Grillby questioned with a curious smile.

"Huh….?"

 

It took Sans a moment to realize that Grillby had a quirk in speaking in rhyme. Hopefully he'd get used to it.

 

"Ah…….W-Well………I had a fight with my brother……"

 

Grillby stopped smiling and gave him a sorry frown.

 

"Oh...I see. Such serious talk doesn't deserve to be rhymed. Tell me. What cause you and your brother to fight?"

 

Sans' face flushed a light blue. He wasn't so sure he wanted to discuss his family issues with a complete stranger. But he seemed like he wanted to help so Sans decided to tell him. It would be rude after all not to.

 

"It’s just that……..my brother…..he never pays any attention to me. He only cares about his friends, I just wanted for him to once spend some time with me. Is that too much to ask for?"

 

Sans gives off a depressed look. Grillby gives him a warm smile and drops down to his knees. He suddenly reaches out and lightly lifts up Sans' chin.

 

"Now pay attention to what I have to say, because surely it’s only for today!"

 

For the first time he gave him an understanding smile, making Sans feel his stomach churn.

 

"Well..I don’t know exactly who your brother is or how he treats you, but.. he is your brother right? Like I say, nobody’s perfect and we all mess up sometimes. But if you gave your brother another chance and let him try once again, then maybe you’ll discover a whole new brother that you never would've imagined you had!"

 

Sans eyes widened in surprise, he didn’t expect such a sweet response (let alone one that didn't rhyme) from someone that he just met. The rumors about Grillby were totally wrong, he wasn't bad at all! In fact he was the complete opposite. He treated Sans a lot more nicer than his own brother did.

 

"W-Wow……..I didn’t expect that….thank you…."

"So, Are you going to make up with your brother?" Grillby chimed in.

"A-Ah, Y-Yeah I guess……"

"Wonderful!"

Grillby suddenly gave him a serious look.

"However I can’t let you go………"

"H-Huh?"

 

A cold shiver went down Sans' spine as Grillby turned his back to Sans. He heard the all familiar giggle Grillby made. Was he going to imprison him? Were the legends actually true? Was Grillby just teasing him this whole time? Sans was confused, he wanted to run, but before he could could Grillby spoke up with a chuckle.

 

"I can’t let you go without you promise the little old me that you’re going to return! Afterall you’re the first person to come here in ages! I’m so happy to see someone come here! And better! You still haven’t run away! That’s already good news!”

 

Grillby was extremely excited, jumping a little while spinning and laughing, it was a funny scene and Sans was loving it.

 

“A-Ah….S-Sure! You seem to be nice……I’ll return when I have the time.”

“Yes! I have so much to show you, my friends, my food, my rhymes, but first, how about a pinkie promise?”

 

Grillby raised his pinkie finger, Sans seeing the tall man being really serious about it, got fascinated! He thought he was the only one who liked to do pinkie promises, Sans eyes were sparkling and he answers with his pinkie aswell.

 

“I’m gonna come back for sure! Don’t worry Grillby!”

“Yes! Good! I believe in you darling! Don’t fail me cuz I’m just starting!”

“S-Sure! B-But how do I get out of here?.....”

 

Grillby with a big smile on his face, showed the way out of the cavern for Sans, by pointing out a passage between some rocks

 

“Just follow that path, and you will be home at last!”

“Oh, Okay then!”

 

Before following the direction Grillby showed him, Sans quickly gave a hug to him, which catch Grillby off guard and surprising him a little, Sans breaking the hug with a smile, ran between the rocks, waving at Grillby

 

“Bye Mister Grillby! I promise I’m gonna see you again!”

“Bye little skeleton! I’ll miss you a ton!”

 

Sans ran until he couldn’t be seen by Grillby’s eyes anymore, Grillby whose face was blank for a moment, started to chuckle, taking his glasses off and making a weird grin on his face

 

“This is going to be really interesting…………….”

 

“Sans……......such a cute skeleton........”

 

“Hehehehehehehe…………..”

 

 

“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE”

 

 

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

 

 

 

 

“Woah……..I need to…………..Cool down a little…….Heh…..”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the first chapter didn't have a lot of details or something like that, I promise the next one will surely have! It's just that it's the first chapter so I don't know if people will like so....if you liked it please leave a comment and kudos! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
